Metal Gear Sonic
by ShadowRuler55
Summary: This takes place during WWII. Snake has a hard time fighting off the Nazis and freeing the Jews. Until now. After a Chaos Control accident, Sonic enters Snake's world, and now they must now put their differences aside and eliminate the Nazis for good.


Metal Gear Sonic

Chaos Control

Germany, 1943

This was a horrible day. It was in the middle of World War II, and the Nazis were persistent on wiping out all the Jews, or in this case, genocide. This was the Holocaust, and something needed to be done.

That's when Solid Snake came in. Help had finally arrived, and Snake was the Jews only hope. However, the Nazis were tough, and these were probably Snake's greatest enemies yet. As usual, Snake was hiding in his box, spying on the Nazis in their hideout. He had managed to sneak past the guards and hide in his box. Now, he needed more orders from Cornel.

"Snake, are you there Snake?" Cornel asked him.

Snake sighed. "Yeah, I'm here." He said in his raspy voice as usual. "What are my next orders?"

"Your next mission will require you to free the Jews from their camps and set a bomb in the hideout. Once all Jews have escaped, activate the bomb and blow up the hideout. Destroy any Nazi you see, even if they're clear of weapons. Remember Snake, every Nazi is your enemy, and they won't give up no matter what. Now get out there and free those Jews, no regrets."

"Got it." Snake responded.

He looked out of his box and saw Nazi guards everywhere around every corner. He didn't know what to do. If he moved one inch, they would find him in the box and shoot him. But he couldn't just wait there. Many Jews were depending on him.

He had an idea though. He took one of his grenades and waited until the guards came around the corner. Then, he pulled off the ring and rolled it out of his box. The guards stood motionless at the grenade, until it exploded, killing them both. Snake then moved with his box quietly and stealthily. However, many Nazi guards heard the explosion and headed to the explosion area. They then saw the moving box and knew that someone was in there.

"Freeze!" the Nazi said in German.

Snake stopped moving and revealed himself. He had to get away from them. He knew that the Nazis were cold-blooded killers, and that they would kill him immediately, not arrest him. Snake turned around with his hands up. He knew they were going to kill him. Then, he took out a C-4 pad and threw it at the Nazis. They were puzzled at what it was, until Snake pushed the button, and set off the C-4. It exploded in the Nazi's hands, killing him and the other ones around him.

Now, Snake was caught, and they knew he was there. He had to finish his mission fast. He sprinted down the millions of levels in the building. There was flashing lights trying to find Snake, and blaring alarms. While running, he heard millions of German voices. The Nazis were hot on his trail, but he was not going to give up just yet. He set up millions of mines and C-4s around the trails, killing off Nazis as they came. But there were millions of them, and it seemed like the count was endless. They just kept on coming.

Finally, he reached the place where the Jews were being captive. He then took out his missile launcher and blew up the wall. The Jews were afraid of him at first, but then Snake was able to make peace with the Jews.

"We need to evacuate! Let's go!" he yelled to all of the Jews. Everyone ran out of the building while Snake set the bomb. But the Nazis were prepared. They had electric fences so the Jews couldn't escape, and then they had automatic machine guns that set off if a Jew tried to escape. Snake left the bomb and went to go help them escape. The Nazis, however, picked up the bomb and saw that it was going to explode in seconds. They then threw the bomb at the Jews and Snake. Snake, however, saw it coming, and shot it, setting it off before it exploded directly on him. He turned back, as he felt the debris and the burning of the explosion on the back of his neck. Suddenly, he got a call from Cornel.

"Snake, are you alright?" he asked. But he was losing his communication with Snake.

"Snake? Snake? SSSSNNNNAAAAAAAAKKKKEEEE!!!!" he yelled. Then everything went black.


End file.
